


Jackpot

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Reed900 - Freeform, Casino AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hannor, Human AU, M/M, OC (minor character roles), Porn with Feelings, RK900 is called Niles, Smut, Trans Connor, hankcon - Freeform, slowburn?, will add more tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: Connor works for a newly opened casino called CyberLife. It uses the newest technology to assure the most pleasant gambling experience, they also host different types of tournaments, one of them being “Poker Friday”.





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading my casino alternative universe! As always, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes or typos.
> 
> Also a big thank you to my friend JJ for beta reading this fanfic!

Connor stood in front of a big mirror and poured a bit of hair gel on his right palm, he smeared it around before dragging his fingers through his curly hair. He smiled to himself as he washed the remaining product off his soft hands. He dried his hands with a towel beside him before picking up his glasses of off the sink. Despite their chunky appearance the thick black frames were surprisingly light and comfortable, Connor put them on quickly before pressing them against the bridge of his nose lightly. Loud music was playing outside the staff room he was in, it was a popular song Connor often heard on the radio but never bothered to look up despite him liking it. He turned away from the sink and mirror and made his way to the lockers, his eyes traced the name tags on the lockers before stopping on his own. He opened it with a swift move and took out the last few pieces of the work attire he had to wear. 

The uniform was simple enough, black tight pants, a white shirt with blue buttons and a black jacket accompanied with a dark blue bowtie and black stilettos with blue soles to break the casualty of the outfit. He grabbed the bowtie and the heels and, with dragged steps, made his way to one of the sofas. “Another night, another seven hours in heels” he thought to himself as he slipped his foot in one of the shoes. It’s been a little less than a week since he started working at the newly opened casino cleverly named “Cyberlife”, he’d lie if he said he didn’t like it there, it was a perfect job for him, the cash he earned was decent plus he’d get tips daily, Connor was unsure if they were because of his politeness or his looks but appreciated them anyway. Another positive side of working there was the fact that he worked with his brother Niles, the two of them worked the same shifts and mostly did the same jobs which consisted of being a waiter, changing the ashtrays in the smoker’s area and welcoming the guests. The only negative sides were the stiff heels he had to wear and the occasional rude guests that had a bit too much to drink that day. 

He slipped his other foot into the other shoe and grabbed the bowtie he’d set aside, when he heard the door open. A tall dark haired man walked into the room quickly, it was Niles. Niles smiled kindly upon seeing Connor, his icy eyes shimmering in the dim light of the staff room.

“Hello Connor.” he greeted politely as he walked to his locker. The way he walked was elegant and gracious, much more appealing to look at than what Connor had to offer. Connor was, in one word, clumsy, very clumsy, too clumsy for his own good.

“Hi.” Connor chirped as he put on his bowtie “What are you looking for?” he asked curiously.

“Left my phone in the coat.” Niles replied quickly “Our shift starts soon, are you ready?” he asked as he shuffled around his coat before pulling out a phone.

“I think so,” Connor glanced down at himself “You mentioned something earlier about an event that’s happening tonight right?” Niles nodded gentility as a response “What do I have to do?” Connor shuffled nervously while trying to get used to the uncomfortable footwear.

“Tonight’s “Poker Friday” which means we’ll host a tournament in poker, you don’t have to do much,” Niles stepped towards Connor and extended his arms to fix his crooked bowtie “you just have to make sure no body cheats and bring a drink or two if anybody asks for it.” his eyes met Connor’s and his lips curled into a soft smile. “Don’t worry you’ll be fine and if anybody’s causing trouble or making you feel uncomfortable..” but before he could finish his sentence Connor spoke up.

“I know, I know,” Connor smiled gently “if anybody’s giving me trouble all I have to do is find the first security guard and consider it done.”

“Good,” Niles moved away from him slowly and made his way towards the door “I’ll be around the smoker’s area until 9 pm, in case you need me.” he said as he twisted the door handle.

“Let me guess,” Connor snickered “your boy toy is here tonight?” he said in a playful way.

“He’s not my boy toy.” Niles smirked as he exited the staff room.

“Not at all!” Connor shouted after him before shaking his head. Out of all the men that visited the casino, Niles got his eye on some sassy police detective that came over everyday, the rest of the crew says he became a regular as soon as Niles started working there.

Connor took one last glance at himself before exiting the staff room, he walked down the narrow hallway that led to the entrance of the slot machine area. The music was loud enough to muffle the sound of his heels hitting the smooth tiled floor he was walking on. The interior of the whole place was elegant. The halls were decorated in matte black tiles, the walks were white with small motives of dark black triangles. Other rooms had big black carpets with blue triangular designs. Connor was unsure what all of the triangles were supposed to represent, he didn’t like the simplicity of it all, he enjoyed colors, especially pastels, and thought that the design of the whole place was too bland. The outfit he wore was bland, he often considered putting on make up, like Niles, but found himself too lazy to do so. The whole process of it was way too long and stressful for him, he considered asking Niles to help him out but never actually bothered to do so. 

Connor followed the narrow hallway until he reached the entrance area of the casino. There was a large desk with three computers on it and two sets of cameras, each guest had to be registered before proceeding to the slot machine area. The process was simple enough, the already registered guests had to show their identification card casino provided them with and go through a metal detector before being free to roam around the casino. New guests had to sign some papers, Connor never asked what they were but assumed they had something to do with privacy policy, after signing the papers and consenting to the rules of the casino, the guests had to take a picture and an identification card would be made for them within a few minutes. It was a simple and nice way of securing the safety of the employees and other guests.

Connor passed by the main desk and greeted the woman behind it, she had long blonde hair, light blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. She and Connor got along well, she was one of the first people he met when he started working there. Her name was Chloe and she’s one of the best friends with the man that owns the place, Elijah Kamski. Connor never asked how the two of them met, he was definitely curious about it but thought it would be inappropriate to ask about it out of the blue. 

“Hello Chloe!” Connor greeted as he passed by.

“Hi Connor.” Chloe smiled as she looked up from the computer. “Take care and enjoy your evening!” she said quickly before returning to her usual business.

“You too!” Connor replied quickly.

Chloe was always polite, always smiling and always in a good mood. Connor considered Chloe to be one of the kindest people there, along with Josh and Jerry, the three of them were absolutely lovely to be around. 

Connor passed by the metal detector, there was no need for the employees to walk through those, politely greeting the woman that worked there as a security guard. Her name was North and Connor was extremely intimidated by her, there was something about the way she presented herself that made Connor feel small and weak. Despite her intimidating nature she was fun to be around. North was sarcastic and sassy and spent most of her time flirting with Chloe, whenever she’d have free time she’d compliment the other woman until she was a blushing mess. Connor found their interactions adorable and secretly hoped North would ask Chloe out, after all they’d make an adorable couple.

Connor slowly walked towards the bar, slowly passing by countless colorful loud machines while politely greeting the guests that weren’t too busy with risking their money. He understood the thrill of it and the risk but he couldn’t see the appeal. Connor often found himself observing the people that came there, there were the regulars, they’d come at least once per day, most of them were rich old men. They were generous when it came to tipping, always leaving more cash than needed along with a corny joke or a bad pickup line. Then there were the casuals, they were mostly people Connor’s age, they came in every now and then, they tipped rarely. Most of the time men would just ignore him but women tried their best to hit on him, unfortunately non of them were Connor’s type, women in general weren’t Connor’s type. But by far the most interesting guests to observe were the naive young adults that would come in for the first time. Beside being incredibly awkward and confused they were also incredibly inexperienced which often led to them losing all their money in less than twenty minutes. Connor felt sorry for them but at the same time couldn’t help but laugh sometimes, after all, watching other people was oddly entertaining.

He walked forward, unaware of his surroundings, completely lost in his own thoughts, so lost that he hadn’t noticed the man walking towards him. The man bumped into him, causing Connor to stumble forward, he turned around quickly and apologized immediately but was met with a displeased face of a middle aged man. The man’s brown bloodshot eyes met his, Connor felt his cheeks burn as they flushed bright red, he felt embarrassed and unprofessional, he expected the other man to say something back but he just scoffed loudly and continued walking as if nothing happened. Connor exhaled loudly in relief, he was expecting to be scolded for not paying attention and walking around like he’s the only person on the planet.

“You okay Connor?” he heard a voice behind him.

“Yes,” Connor said as he fixed his glasses “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” he finally turned around to face the person he was talking to.

“You should be more careful then.” the man smiled.

“I will Josh, don’t worry.” Connor replied as he reached the bar and traced the glass surface of it with his fingertips. 

“Niles is in the smoking area if you’re looking for him.” Josh smiled as he slowly shifted beer bottles from a plastic crate, carefully placed on the bar, to the fridge. 

“I know,” Connor leaned on the bar “he told me he’ll be there, charming his boyfriend or whatever.” he giggled. “But I’m not looking for him, I’m looking for something to do until that tournament starts.” Connor’s gaze shifted from Josh to the plastic crates with drinks “Do you perhaps need help?” he asked.

“Not really,” Josh replied “but it’s a slow night so feel free to help out.” he spoke in a soft tone.

“Thank you.” Connor smiled

“No problem, just place the bottles where they belong in the fridge.” Josh replied as he turned his back on Connor to continue working.

Connor hummed to himself as he helped Josh, he slowly rearranged the bottles and listened to a conversation between the two guests on his far right. The two younger gentlemen talked about politics, something Connor was absolutely uninterested in. The casino was mostly empty, after all it was late noon and guests usually came in later in the evening. 

“Excuse me!” a female voice called out “Could you bring a clean ashtray and a glass of water to the smoking area? I’ll wait for you there.” she said with a wink.

“Be there in a minute!” Connor smiled politely despite the awkward wink he just witnessed. 

“Thank you!” the woman replied quickly before leaving.

“You’re quite popular with ladies Connor.” Josh teasingly nudged his shoulder. 

“Unfortunately.” Connor scoffed playfully as he filled a glass with fresh cold water. “Where are the clean ashtrays?” he asked.

“Right behind you, on the bottom shelf.” Josh replied. 

“Thanks,” Connor replied as he grabbed one “see you later!” he said before leaving.

“See ya Connor!” Josh said as he continued putting away the bottles.

Connor rushed to the area the woman said she’d be in, he looked around before spotting her on one of the slot machines on the far right. She was playing some game with fruit Connor noticed, he didn’t quite bother to look at it properly but noticed the name right away, “Golden apple” it said in bright gold letters. 

“Here you go!” Connor smiled as he placed a glass of water beside the woman.

“Oh hello!” she turned towards him, blowing her smoke into Connor’s direction.

Connor frowned unintentionally, he absolutely hated cigarettes. He hated the smoke, the ash and the smell of them, it all reminded him of his biological father, it reminded him of his childhood, before him and Niles were adopted by Amanda. 

“Thanks darling.” she took a sip of the water as she put out her cigarette. She licked her lips as she finished drinking, Connor was unsure if that was unintentional or another bad way of trying to get his attention. She looked up at Connor and handed him the full ashtray.

“No need to thank me.” Connor smiled politely. 

“I’m Anna.” she extended her arm to shake Connor’s “What’s your name sweetheart?” her lips curled in a soft grin.

“Connor.” he replied quickly as he shook her hand. He was more than uncomfortable at that point, he could already see where this conversation was going and he seriously wasn’t in the mood for cheesy flirting.

“Nice to meet you Connor,” she took out a new cigarette out of a box she kept beside her “want one?” she asked as she put the cigarette between her lips.

“No thank you,” Connor slowly backed away “I don’t smoke.” 

“Too bad!” Anna exclaimed as she lit her cigarette, taking a long drag before speaking up again “When does your shift end?” she asked “We could maybe go out, grab something to eat and get to know each other better, what do you say?” she twirled her hair around her index finger.

“Fuck!” Connor thought to himself. He needed to get out of this situation and he needed to do it fast, otherwise he’d be engaging in a conversation he did not want to participate in. His eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for someone, something, anything he could use as an excuse. And then he saw him, his savior in a shape of a complete dickhead. Reed was sitting on the far left but Niles was nowhere near him. “Bingo!” Connor whispered to himself.

“I must apologize but it seems like the gentleman over there needs my assistance.” he excused himself to which the woman let out an annoyed sigh but Connor couldn’t be too bothered, he was more than glad to be out of there. The song changed as he walked towards Reed, it was one of his favorites and he tried his best not to sing along.

“Hello Reed!” Connor chirped as he got Gavin’s attention “How are you tonight? Need any help?” he asked.

“Oh it’s you, the twinkier twin.” Gavin scoffed “Nines left a minute ago, he said he had to do something in the storage room or something.” he took a long drag from his cigarette.

“Not looking for him and you do realize his name is Niles and not Nines, he’s not named after a number.” Connor rolled his eyes.

“No shit twinkbot, fuck” Gavin scoffed “both of you take everything so seriously, sometimes I don’t know whether you’re human or not.” he said still not taking his eyes off the screen “Nine is my lucky number so I thought it would be clever to nickname him Nines, he brings good luck, well at least to me.” his lips curled in a smile. 

“That’s lovely to hear, you know you should take him out for dinner sometimes, it seems like he wants you to be more than just his cockwarmer.” Connor teased as he dragged his feet towards the exit.

“Son of a bitch!” Reed yelled after him, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. 

More guests came in as the time passed, Connor walked over to Josh again but instead of saying anything he just smiled and leaned on the bar. He shuffled through his pocket before taking out his phone, it’s only been forty minutes since his shift started. The phone vibrated in his hand, it was a text from Amanda. Connor knew he shouldn’t be using his phone while work but the casino was still pretty empty so it wouldn’t hurt to reply back. It was an invitation for lunch next weekend, both him and Niles were invited to spend some quality family time with Amanda. 

Connor smiled to himself, he’d be more than happy to visit her, after all it’s been at least two months since the three of them had lunch together. Their relationship had always been a pleasant one, she was stern and serious but never held back from showing how much she loved the two of them. She had adopted them when they were only seven years old, their mother died before they even had a chance to remember her properly and their father died in a car accident. Connor never liked his father, he was abusive and harsh towards the two of them, he’d often yell at them and punish them for things they weren’t guilty of. On the day he died, Connor cried a lot but not because his father was gone, but because he was afraid he was going to lose Niles, he was terrified of losing his brother to another family. Luckily, Amanda adopted both of them, she was unable to have children so she settled down for adoption. Niles never got used to calling her mom or mother, he’d alway refer to her as Amanda or Manda, Connor was a complete opposite, he’d call her mom and mommy, maybe that was because he felt a stronger connection with her than Niles did, after all Connor and Amanda were complete opposites while Niles and Amanda resembled each other a lot.

“Excuse me?” a raspy voice spoke up interrupting Connor’s thoughts “Would you mind showing me where the poker tournament will be held?” the man asked.

Connor looked up at him and felt his stomach drop, he squeezed the phone in his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. The man in front of him was tall, clearly older than him, his lips were curled in a soft smile, eyes a soft blue color, sparkling in the dim lighting. He felt his cheeks burn, he hoped no body around him could see how nervous he suddenly became. 

“Yes of course!” he stuttered as he shoved his phone back to his pocket “Follow me please.” Connor smiled as he stumbled back to his feet.

“Uh thank you.” the man’s voice was shaky and nervous.

“It must be his first time here.” Connor thought to himself as he lead the man to the room where the tournament would be held. They walked silently next to each other, it was slightly awkward and Connor couldn’t help himself but check him out, he kept glancing at the bigger man every now and then. The man was taller than Connor despite him wearing stilettos, Connor couldn’t help but think about their high difference once he’d be out of those unpleasant shoes. 

“First time coming here?” Connor broke the awkward silence.

“Yeah.” the man replied quickly.

“That’s nice,” Connor replied awkwardly “there,” he stopped in front of a large glass door “the actual tournament starts later tonight so I’d recommend either visiting our lovely bar or trying out one of our many slot machines, we have a large variety of games to try out.” he fixed his glasses nervously.

“Thank you erm...” the man looked for a name tag on his shirt but found nothing since they weren’t required to wear one. 

“Connor!” Connor replied quickly, his heart pounding inside his chest.

“Hank.” the man smiled as he extended his hand to shake Connor’s.

Connor’s hand looked tiny compared to his, he did his best to keep calm but once Hank’s hand squeezed his, Connor lost all sense of reality. His cheeks turned bright upon feeling Hank’s strong grip, he couldn’t help himself but imagine those same hands squeezing his thighs, those big hands roaming around his body. “Fuck.” Connor thought to himself, Hank was exactly his type, exactly what he wanted.

“Well I’ll see you later then!” Connor smiled as he said his goodbyes. 

“See ya Connor.” Hank replied in the same raspy tone as before. 

His cheeks burned bright red as he walked away from Hank, he kept thinking about the way Hank said his name, the way Hank looked at him with those big blue eyes. Connor shook his head lightly, trying to shake off any inappropriate thoughts. His heart was still pounding, his heartbeat echoing in his ears, Connor hasn’t even noticed how shaky his hands were this whole time. He couldn’t help but smile to himself shyly, he felt like a naive teenager again, crushing on teachers he barely knew. Connor felt a bit silly, was it normal for people to feel so attracted to people they’ve seen for the first time in their lives? Unfortunately he had no time to think about things that were considered acceptable or unacceptable in society, more people came in with each second which meant he’d soon enough be more than busy. 

Connor spent the majority of his night running around and serving drinks, politely smiling and making sure each guest felt nice and welcomed. Despite the seemingly easy job, Connor was exhausted, he looked down at his phone again it was almost nine. Suddenly a wave of nervousness washed over him, the tournament was about to start, how was he supposed to make sure nobody cheated when he didn’t know the rules himself? He took a deep breath and headed towards the big glass door, he could already make out Niles standing behind the thick glass, doing his best to make sure everybody’s ready for the tournament. With a shaky hand, Connor gripped the door handle and entered the crowded room. Niles’ eyes met his, his lips curled in a small comforting smile, without any other invitation he made his way towards him. 

“Hi.” Connor greeted him with a big smile. 

“Hello Connor.” Niles replied “Are you ready?” he asked. 

“I hope so,” he looked around the room, eyes desperately searching for Hank, “is Gavin around?” Connor asked while still looking for Hank.

“No, apparently he doesn’t play poker.” Niles said as he turned around towards the entrance “Or maybe he does?” he said confused.

“What?” Connor turned around and there he was, walking beside Gavin, laughing like they’ve known each other for ages. “Wait Gavin knows Hank?!” Connor exclaimed.

“Who the hell is Hank?” Niles raised an eyebrow.

“The man next to Gavin, we met earlier today, I mean we talked for a minute but that’s a good start, right?” Connor replied quickly, stuttering out every other word.

“Don’t tell me you like him,” Niles shook his head “he’s way older than you.”

“You’re the one to talk?” Connor frowned “At least I’m not,” he stopped mid sentence “this is no place or time to argue about our taste in men, we’re at work and need to act professional.” he scoffed silently.

“Fair enough.” Niles smiled “We have five more minutes, you should take that time to go talk to your friend over there.” Niles winked at him.

“What do you mean?” Connor said before Niles pushed him gently, making him stumble backwards and stop right in front of Hank.

“Hank!” Connor exclaimed nervously, cheeks slowly turning pink. He glanced back at Niles, he just smiled and nodded as an encouragement to go on.

“Hi Connor.” Hank smiled “Nice seeing you around again, so you’ll be hosting tonight?” he asked.

“Yes!” Connor stuttered “Me and my brother actually!” his voice cracked slightly by the end of his sentence.

“Oh that’s nice,” Hank said “well I better settle down before it all starts, wish me good luck, it’s been a while since the last time I played.” he smiled once again.

“G-good luck!” Connor said, heart pounding like he had just ran a marathon. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more horny and not so horny ideas, feel free to follow me on Twitter @apervertedsquid !!!


End file.
